nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fredil Yupigo
Regarding What to genocide The article you found is obvious BS, but I think a somewhat useful redirect could go here. Thank you for your report.--Ray Chason 03:58, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Re the polearm redirects Just FYI, the polearm redirect pages were done before wikia supported redirecting to an id in the middle of a page, that's why they were lacking it, it was no user idiocy :) --Paxed 07:12, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Erm...what's up with all the people stealing my brilliant idea? Gneek 02:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :It's a good idea. Fredil Yupigo 02:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) stub tag usually goes at the end :) I'm not convinced by this. Why should it go at the end? It's formatted exactly the same as other hatnotes (e.g. ), not the footnote, and if it's at the bottom, it just gets forgotten. The whole point is to encourage readers to expand it. I've been putting it at the top on my pages for these reasons. I can't see any guidance on this in the style guide. It's dodgy to argue from silence, but I've been doing this for a while, and no-one else has taken exception; I am however open to be convinced by a good argument. If it should go at the bottom, it needs reformatting, in my opinion. --Rogerb-on-NAO 21:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Ehh... I'm more used to Wikipedia than here, and my only rationale is that it goes at the end on Wikipedia. If you feel like putting it at the top, go ahead :) Fredil Yupigo 22:46, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK no problem. If you know why wikipedia puts it at the bottom (just a link would do), I stand ready to be convinced. --Rogerb-on-NAO 00:14, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::I've taken a little look into this myself: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Stubs#Categorizing_stubs; By convention this is placed at the end of the article … so that the stub category will appear last. but also higher up: A stub is an article containing only a few sentences of text…, so I think the real difference here is that the "stubs" here are longer. It suggests replacing a stub template with an "expand" template if the article gets long. This seems too complicated for wikihack. I think I'll just carry on as now. --Rogerb-on-NAO 01:17, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Okay, it's cool, no problem :) Have a nice day (or night over here) :) Fredil Yupigo 03:04, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Please don't edit people's user pages unless invited. It's really rather rude. Thanks. --Rogerb-on-NAO 02:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I've moved the enlightenment table to Talk:Enlightenment so that everyone can collaborate on it. It's not that I don't appreciate you contributing to the effort, it was just a shock to see you editing a page in my user space, which I believe is considered "mine" within reasonable limits, here or on Wikipedia. If you want to contribute to something else I'm working on there, please let me know first. Cheers. --Rogerb-on-NAO 11:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :: I would like to merge-move User:Fredil_Yupigo/Enlightenment on top of enlightenment, and am going to do so if nobody objects until including Thursday. -Tjr 14:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Blessed corpses (Re: BUC) No, really, blessed corpses can be rotten. I spent a lot of time last night confirming both by checking the source and wiz-mode testing. If you don't believe me, start a game in wizard mode. Wish up 99 blessed wraith corpses. Eat them all. The chances are excellent that you'll get a "Blecch! Rotten food! . . . The corpse rots away completely." message (you won't see the corpse rot away if you pass out, but it will disappear). Marcmagus 16:51, 10 October 2008 (UTC)